Vielleicht, irgendwann
by Danisa-chan
Summary: Sasuke liegt abends noch spät wach und kann nicht schlafen. Warum? Weil ein gewisses Mädchen ihm im Kopf herumspukt und es nicht ihr Bett ist in dem sie in dieser Nacht schläft... SasuSaku Fortsetzung: My guardian Angel


http://animexx. ----------   
Vielleicht irgendwann… 

**Kapitel 1 „Vielleicht, irgendwann…"**

Das große Haus lag still da. Der Mond schien in all seiner Pracht durch die Kühle der Nacht und ließ die verschiedenen Dächer des Dorfes fast glitzern, doch dieses eine große Haus schien es nicht beeinträchtigen zu können.

Es stand immer noch kalt da.

In einer vertrauten Einsamkeit und Kälte die es nun immer auszustrahlen schien, seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag als alle seine Bewohner auf einen einzigen Schlag ausgelöscht worden waren.

Alle bis auf einen…

Ein kleiner achtjähriger Junge, war der einzige gewesen der diesem grausamen Massaker entkommen war. Ein kleiner Junge der diese Tat niemals vergessen konnte...

Doch dieser besagte Junge, war nun nicht mehr klein. Fünf Jahre waren seid jenem Tag vergangen, und der Junge von damals war nunmehr dreizehn Jahre alt.

Und so wie es aussah, schien er ganz das Aussehen, seiner einst so berühmten Familie, fortzuführen.

Rabenschwarzes, ungebändigtes Haar und lange Stirnfransen lagen in einem fast entspannten Bild ausgebreitet auf einem einfachen Kissen im Wohnzimmer, und er besaß Augen die genauso tiefschwarz waren wie seine Haar, und in denen stets ein unlöschbares Feuer glomm.

Doch diese sonst so aufmerksamen Augen, die es selbst bei Erwachsenen schafften, dass sie ihren Blick abwenden mussten, verschwanden in dieser Nacht nicht wie sonst, hinter der wohltuenden Kühle von schlafverheißenden Augenlidern.

Ganz im Gegenteil…

Sie waren sogar hellwach.

Weit geöffnet, ohne zu blinzeln und ohne ein Zeichen der Regung starrten sie weiterhin unentwegt auf das kleine Fleckchen Zimmerdecke direkt über der kleinen Couch. Und es schien fast so, als schien der volle Vollmond dem Jungen helfen zu wollen, da er äußerst effektiv durch das breite Fenster schien und dadurch das gesamte Wohnzimmer beleuchtete. Angefangen von alten, mahagonifarbenen Möbel, zur Couch in der Mitte, und sogar bis hin zur Decke, als ob es seinem Beobachter etwas mehr von seiner weißen Oberfläche entblößen wollte.

Doch der besagte Beobachter- sah sie gar nicht.

Weiter ohne zu blinzeln sah er die Decke an- während sich das Mondlicht in seinen schwarzen Augen widerspiegelte- bis er jetzt schließlich eine Hand hob…und sie stöhnend über seinen Augen schloss.

Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte ihm gerade an, dass es bereits weit nach zwei Uhr nachts war, und er grollte nur noch lauter.

Fünf Stunden…- Und er konnte immer noch nicht schlafen.

Doch gegen jegliche Erwartungen-…der Grund war ihm kein Geheimnis.

Der Grund, ja selbst der bloße Gedanke war in der Tat so absurd, dass er das erste Mal als ihm dieser schockierende Gedanke gekommen war, wirklich versucht gewesen war, sich selbst kräftig ins Gesicht zu schlagen, nur um sich sicher zu gehen das sein Verstand noch nicht völlig plemplem gegangen war.

Es war einfach zu absurd…

Und er hatte noch jetzt mit dem Gedanken zu kämpfen.

Wie könnte _sie_… Ausgerechnet **_sie_**…??...

Es konnte nicht sein… Es _durfte_ nicht sein. Es war unmöglich…

Doch als er weiter da lag…- Stunde für Stunde auf dieser kleinen Couch, ohne das seine Augen sich schier dazu zu bewegen konnten sich endlich zu schließen und im Schlaf zu versinken…- gab er zu…

…dass es wohl doch nur das sein konnte…

Das es nicht, wie er erst versucht hatte sich zu überzeugen, an ihrer gestrigen Mission lag, die ihn mehr mitgenommen hatte als üblich.

Nein… Denn das wäre eine Lüge gewesen…

Nein…

Sasuke Uchiha konnte nicht schlafen, weil sein einziges weibliches Teammitglied nicht einmal zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt über dem Flur, in einem anderen Raum neben ihm schlief…

Und Sasuke konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch der Gedanke störte ihn seltsamerweise, auf eine eigenartige Art- ungemein.

Es war nicht, dass der Gedanke abstoßend war. Nein…

Es machte ihn nur auf eine seltsame, und untypische Art für ihn- unruhig.

Und dieser minimale Fakt hatte es nun schon seid fünf Stunden erfolgreich geschafft ihn am Schlafen zu hindern.

Er konnte an nichts anderes denken…

Die Gewissheit, dass seine pinkhaarige Teamkameradin gerade, nicht einmal zwanzig Meter entfernt, in _seinem_ Haus in einem Zimmer neben ihn schlief- dieser Gedanke hatte plötzlich etwas seltsam Beunruhigendes an sich…

Es war absurd, er wusste es. Und es nervte ihn selbst bis aufs Blut, dass ihn so etwas völlig aus der Fassung brachte… Doch anderseits machte es ihn auch unbestreitbar unruhig…

Und er konnte nicht anders als sich plötzlich noch einmal mit weiten Augen zurück zu erinnern…

Wie alles so weit gekommen war... Warum und wie genau gerade seine Tramkameradin ihren Weg in _sein_ Haus und noch dazu in _sein_ Bett gefunden hatte…

Er bezweifelte bereits jetzt, als er hier lag und weiter an die Decke schaute, dass er es jemals wieder vergessen würde…

Er schätzte dass wohl alles mit dem Unwetter angefangen hatte, das hereingebrochen war, kurz nachdem sie ihre tägliche Mission beendet hatten. Naruto hatte sich bereits winkend und auf schnellen Beinen von ihnen verabschiedet und in Sicherheit gebracht. Und Sasuke schätzte, dass er es ihm selbst jetzt, noch nicht übel nehmen konnte.

Dieses Unwetter war eines der heftigsten gewesen die er jemals miterlebt hatte. Und es war über sie hereingebrochen wie ein Blitzschlag.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere waren nicht nur Regen, nein ganze Sturzbäche vom Himmel auf sie herunter geprasselt, und es war unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er und Sakura in weniger als fünf Sekunden bis auf die Knochen vollständig durchnässt worden waren.

Doch sie waren weiter gerannt.

Den kurzen Weg den sie immer zusammen gingen bevor sich ihre Wege trennten, doch der Himmel schien es nicht gut mit ihnen beiden gemeint zu haben. Sie waren gerade einmal drei Straßen weit gekommen als auf einmal Blitze wie blendendes Feuerwerk plötzlich am Himmel gezuckt hatten und lautes Donnergrollen die Erde erschüttern ließ.

Doch das schlimmste hatte ihnen noch bevor gestanden, und Gott sei Dank hatte er die Anzeichen dafür noch gerade rechtzeitig erkannt. Und trotzdem… Er hatte selbst dann noch, gerade nur noch in der letzten Sekunde reagiert- hatte Sakura gepackt, sie so schnell wie möglich mit ihm unter den nächsten Dachvorsprung gezerrt, als auch schon plötzlich Hagelkörner von der Größe von Walnüssen vom Himmel gefallen waren und wie kleine Geschosse zu hunderten auf dem harten Asphalt eingeschlagen waren.

Er wusste genau noch, wie sie gekeucht hatte. Ein kleiner Laut der ihm nicht entgangen war, auch wenn das Prasseln der Hagelkörner so laut gewesen war, das er nichts anderes hatte wahrnehmen können- aber das hatte er verstanden…

Und wie sie dabei an die Stelle gestarrt hatte an dem sie beide gerade noch gestanden hatten.

Und…er wusste einfach nicht warum… Ohne sie loszulassen, ihr überhaupt die Chance zu geben zu protestieren, oder sich selbst zu fragen was er da überhaupt tat, zog er sie auch schon plötzlich weiter mit sich. Ihren linken Arm hinter sich herziehend, den er die ganze Zeit immer noch unbewusst umfasste hatte, und sagte plötzlich, ganz unvermittelt, dass sie heute bei ihm übernachten konnte.

Obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht hatte sehen können, hatte er in diesem Moment dafür fast körperlich spüren können, wie die unterschiedlichsten und widersprüchlichsten Gefühle in ihrem Kopf in dieser Sekunde gegeneinander argumentiert hatten.

Doch letztendlich war sie stumm geblieben und hatte nichts gesagt, was ihn wohl nicht hätte verwundern sollen, der Tatsache nach zu urteilen das sie wahrscheinlich am Leben hing, und das sie jetzt tot sein könnte, hätte er selbst sie nicht gerade noch im letzten Moment aus der tödlichen Schussbahn der Eiskörner gezogen.

Er hatte kein einziges Mal, Eiskörner von dieser Größe selbst zu spüren bekommen, doch er wusste das sie tödlich sein konnten, sollten sie auch nur eine verwundbare Stelle am Kopf treffen. Und er wusste, dass sie das auch wusste.

Und so protestierte sie nicht und ließ sich auch einfach weiter am Arm hinter ihm weiter ziehen. Ließ zu, dass er sie weiter rasch und sicher unter den Häuserdächern weiterführte, und blieb still, bis zu seinem Haus hin.

Und er bemerkte, jetzt- wo er auf dieser Couch lag, mehrere Stunden später und noch einmal über alles nachdachte- er hatte während der gesamten Prozedur nicht ein Mal nachgedacht…

Und er hatte es selbst dann auch noch nicht wirklich getan, als er ihr schließlich ein Handtuch, Tee und schließlich sein eigenes Bett zum Schlafen angeboten hatte, da alle anderen Betten im Haus unbrauchbar waren. Ja, weder dann noch hatte er angefangen sich selbst zu fragen, als ihm aufgefallen war wie still Sakura war.

Sie hatte während des gesamten Prozesses nicht ein Wort gesagt, ihm nur vereinzelnd leise gedankt und den Kopf meistens nur stumm zu Boden gesenkt. Ein wirklicher Protest war erst über ihre Lippen gekommen, als es herauskam, dass sie in seinem Bett schlafen sollte, doch er hatte natürlich nicht mit sich argumentieren lassen. Erst Recht nicht in seinem eigenen Haus.

Und schließlich hatte sie darauf wieder den Kopf gesenkt, was er letztendlich auch als Zustimmung aufgenommen hatte. Und so war sie auf leisen Füßen über dem Flur und in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Jedes Wort von ihm, seid sie angekommen waren, war in einem normalen monotonen Ton gefallen, wie es typisch für ihn war. Und es blieb auch so die ganze Zeit. Da waren keine Hintergedanken. Er wusste, dass Das das einzig Richtige war was er gerade tat.

Doch dann, als er sich neues, frisches Bettzeug geschnappt und es sich selbst auf seiner eigenen kleinen Couch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte, als auf einmal komplette Stille ihn umhüllt hatte…

…war ihm auf einmal bewusst geworden, was genau er da getan hatte…

Ja, natürlich war ihm bewusst, was er getan hatte.

Er hatte Sakura angeboten bei ihm zu übernachten.

Und dieser Fakt war es nun, der ihn wohl auch noch die ganze restliche Nacht nicht schlafen lassen würde.

Das Unwetter trug die Schuld und den Namen warum alles so gekommen war. Und auch wenn er jetzt die Zähne zusammenbiss wusste er,…dass er trotzdem nicht anders gehandelt hätte...

Er hätte sie trotzdem mit sich genommen.

Weil sie…seine Tramkameradin war…

Eine Person in seinem Leben auf die er achtete. Er konnte das ohne zusammen zu zucken zugeben.

Und doch konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass es merkwürdig war…

Von so vielen Dingen die möglich waren, war es ausgerechnet die Präsenz dieses Mädchens das ihn nicht schlafen ließ…

Niemand brauchte ihm sagen, dass das, selbst für seine Standards, nicht normal war. Doch je länger er hier auf dieser Couch gelegen hatte, desto mehr war er auch zu dem seltsamen Entschluss gekommen, dass es ihn nicht mehr weiter scherte. So seltsam und so widersprüchlich das Gefühl auch war das er gerade empfand, er hatte sich seltsam schnell damit abgefunden, das er gerade etwas zuließ, das mit keiner einzigen Silbe in seine kleine private Welt passen wollte und sie im Gegenteil, völlig aus den Rudern geraten ließ.

Und er konnte es nicht beschreiben, doch aber am Rand der Verwirrung und Unruhe, war es ein seltsam befriedigendes Gefühl, dieses Mädchen gerade bei sich in seinem Haus zu haben…

Und er senkte seinen Blick etwas zu Boden als er das dachte… Immer noch etwas geschockt und bestürzt, DAS er so dachte, auch wenn es ein Gedanke war der ihm schon fast oft, regelmäßig in den letzten Stunden begegnet war.

Er wollte sie nirgendwo anders haben.

Es war reiner, purer Egoismus, und er bemerkte es selber… Doch da waren so viele verworrene Gefühle die bei diesem Geständnis in seinem Kopf tobten, dass er aus ihnen selbst nicht schlau werden wollte. Einerseits war ihre Präsens nervig und beunruhigend, sodass er das Verlangen hatte, sie am liebsten gleich wieder aus dem Haus haben zu wollen… Und andererseits wollte er nichts anderes als das sie da blieb…

Er bemerkte, dass sein letzter Wunsch seltsam stärker war als der erste, und das war schon wieder etwas was nicht normal für ihn war. Doch es war ja auch nicht normal, dass er bereits seit fünf Stunden wach lag, nur wegen eines Mädchens.

Nein…, in den letzten Stunden war ihm in der Tat vieles begegnet das für ihn nicht normal war.

Und trotzdem konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass etwas noch fehlte.

Da gab es etwas was er noch tun musste... Er konnte es fast körperlich spüren, das da etwas war was er unbedingt noch tun musste bevor er endgültig und friedlich im Schlaf versinken konnte…

Es ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Und er spürte unbewusste, fast sicher das es Das war was ihn nicht schlafen ließ. Das er noch etwas tun musste.

Die Frage war nur, was ausgerechnet das pinkhaarige Mädchen damit zu tun hatte…

Und auf einmal war es als hätte jemand einen Schalter in seinen Kopf umgeknipst. Ohne jeglichen erdenkbaren Grund, stellte er sich auf einmal vor, wie sie wohl gerade in seinem Bett liegen mochte… Eingewickelt in seiner Decke, und ihr kurzes pinkes Haar auf seinem Kissen verteilt... Ihr Kopf sicher sanft in dem weichen Stoff vergraben, ihre Augenlider geschlossen und eine Hand in hilfloser Ergebenheit neben ihr Kopf geöffnet…

Auf einmal schafften es seine Gedanken ihn fast selber zu erschrecken. Er bekam fast Panik.

Doch so groß der Schock und der Schreck darüber auch waren auf einmal bemerkte er, wie er diesem Gedanken plötzlich aber mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit nachgab und ihn ohne Widerstand zuließ.

Und auf einmal schien er keine Kontrolle mehr darüber zu haben was er dachte…

Seine Augen starrten wieder unentwegt nach oben und nun versuchten sie die Gestalt seiner pinkhaarigen Teamkameradin fast an die Decke zu malen, sie in ihr einzubrennen...

Und völlig unbewusst für ihn, hob er nun seine linke Hand…und fuhr die Konturen ihres Gesichtes an der weißen Oberfläche über ihm nach, als könnte er sie wirklich vor sich sehen…

Und er konnte sie wirklich sehen. Ihr Bild hatte sich in ihm eingebrannt…

Es war nur ein Mal gewesen, als er sie auf einer Mission schlafend gesehen hatte, doch es hatte sich in ihm eingebrannt wie ein glühendes Mal.

Und unbewusst für ihn, sah er es jetzt wieder. Er zeichnete sie genau so, wie er sie auch von damals in Erinnerung hatte… Und auf einmal merkte er, dass das nicht genug war…

Der Gedanke erschreckte ihn dieses Mal nicht mehr…

Und er erkannte auf einmal seinen Fehler den er die ganzen letzten fünf Stunde begangen hatte…

Und als seine schwarzen Augen wieder an die Decke starrten und er seinen Arm wieder still auf die Bettdecke gesenkt hatte, wurde es ihm auf einmal klar…

Er wollte sie sehen.

Einfach unergründlich und ohne jeglichen erkennbaren Grund oder Bezug, aber er wollte sie sehen… Auf einmal war er sich ganz sicher. Da gab es keinen Zweifel mehr.

Das war der ganze Grund warum er seid fünf Stunden nicht schlafen konnte…

Er wollte sie sehen…

Und schließlich gab er einfach nach…

Schlug mit einer fast geisterhaften Bewegung die dünne weiße Bettdecke von seinem Körper, ohne einmal nachzudenken, stand auf und ging schließlich langsam mit bloßen Füßen zur Tür. Er machte die Tür auf und schloss sie schließlich wieder hinter sich, mit einer Bewegung als wenn er dieses Zimmer nun für immer hinter sich lassen wollte.

Und es kam ihm in der Tat wirklich so vor, als er sich nun langsam von der Tür umwandte und der kalte, dunkle Flur sich plötzlich lang vor seinen Augen erstreckte.

Seine Augen waren immer noch weit geöffnet und blickten offen und ohne zu blinzeln in die Dunkelheit ohne eine Emotion zu verraten.

Der Mond schien auch hier durch ein kleines Fenster, doch kein Licht schien die Umgebung sichtbar erleuchten zu können. Es schaffte lediglich Umrisse, wie blasse Erscheinungen, die sich von den Wänden abhoben.

Doch mehr brauchte er auch nicht… Zu lange hatte er schon Erfahrung damit, diesen Gang im Dunkeln entlang zu gehen. Es war pure und reine Routine.

Und doch kam er ihm in dieser Nacht seltsam dunkler und stiller vor, als er sich nun leise, und mit nichts weiter als einer Boxershorts bekleidet, seinen Weg zu seinem Zimmer bahnte. Seine fast unhörbaren Schritte schienen ihm in dieser Nacht auf einmal seltsam laut, doch es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, was tat und was er gerade anhatte…

Er wollte sie einfach nur sehen…

Auf einmal war das alles, woran er noch denken konnte… Er wollte sie sehen…

Stolz, Gedanken oder Gewissen hin oder her- er wollte sie sehen... Auf einmal war es das wichtigste auf der Welt.

Seine Hand fand die Türklinke zu seinem Zimmer in der Dunkelheit ohne Probleme, mit geschulter Sicherheit und Präzision. Und langsam,…ganz langsam, drückte er sie hinunter und öffnete die Tür…

Das erste was ihm auffiel, war der krasse Gegensatz zu dem dunklen Flur in dem er gerade noch entlang gewandelt war.

Dieses Zimmer vor ihm war fast hell erleuchtet…

Er wagte es fast gar nicht mehr es noch als sein Zimmer zu bezeichnen. Das war nicht mehr sein Zimmer. Niemals konnte er sich erinnern, dass der Mond so hell in dieses Zimmer geschienen hatte wie jetzt.

Obwohl der Mond, in dem Winkel wie er nun in da Zimmer eintrat, auch eine Seite des Zimmer in völliger Dunkelheit ließ, so breitete sich sein helles silbernes Licht doch noch schier weiter in dem kleinen Raum aus.

Und Sasuke musste zugeben,…dass es in der Tat einfach nur zu günstig war…

Es beleuchtete gerade richtig die engelsgleiche Gestalt die unter einer schweren Decke in seinem eigenen Bett schlief und nun selbst, wie silbern zu schimmern schien…

Und er hielt für einige Sekunden inne. Bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von seinem Platz im Türrahmen und blieb einfach stumm, als er dieses Bild vor sich betrachtete…

Seine Füße waren noch immer bloß wie auch alles andere an seinem Körper. Er trug nur einfache Boxershorts und eine Seite des Fensters war leicht geöffnet, doch er spürte noch immer keine Kälte. Fünf Jahre in diesem Haus hatten ihn immun gemacht gegen die Kälte, und er sah noch immer mit unbewegtem Blick von sich.

War alles vor dem Fenster hell erleuchtet, so war alles an der Seite der Tür, kalt und Dunkel. Und er war Teil der Dunkelheit. Er verschmolz nahtlos mit den Schatten.

Und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Sakura ihn nicht bemerkt hätte, selbst wenn sie sich jetzt umgedreht und ihm direkt in die Augen geschaut hätte.

Doch er tat auch nichts um sich zu bewegen, weder noch um weiter in das Zimmer einzudringen, noch die Dunkelheit zu verlassen die ihn noch immer effektiv vor den Fängen des Lichtes schützte.

Er hatte in diesem Moment keine Ahnung was er da machte, aber es war ihm auf einmal seltsam egal. Er ließ sich nur noch von seinen Gefühlen leiten…

Er blieb stehen… Und betrachtete weiter, wie das Haar dieses Mädchens in feinen kleinen Strähnen fächerförmig auf seinen Kissen ausgebreitet lag.

Und dann nach schier endlosen Sekunden erst… machte er den ersten Schritt…

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ganz leise, und schloss damit die letzte Barriere, die sie beide nun noch mit der restlichen Außenwelt verbunden hatte.

Und ebenso lautlos ging er dann einen Schritt nach vorne, überquerte leise mit nackten Füßen den kalten Parkettboden unter seinen Sohlen, und setzte sich schließlich hin…

Auf den kleinen hölzernen Stuhl, der an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke stand, nicht einmal zwei Meter vom weiten, geöffneten Fenster entfernt. Und jetzt fiel das Mondlicht auch auf ihn…

Und das mit solcher Intensität und Klarheit, dass sein Gesicht und die nackte Haut seines Oberkörpers sich scharf und ebenmäßig wie Marmor von den dunklen Schatten um ihn herum abhoben.

Doch seine Augen hatten dafür weder Blick noch Verständnis. Sie waren immer noch tief schwarz und schweiften ab, fast wie von selbst wieder, zu dem Mädchen das auf seinem Bett lag.

Es war fast genauso wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Und das mit solchem Detail, dass es ihm vorkam, als hätte er ihr Bild schon jahrelang studiert und innegehalten.

Das sanfte Gesicht, die weichen Haare, die fein geschnittene Stupsnase und ihre fein geschwungenen Lippen die nun leicht geöffnet waren. Sogar die Hand die er vorher noch geisterhaft an die Decke gezeichnet hatte, lag halbgeöffnet genau neben ihrem Gesicht, genauso wie er es beschrieben hatte.

Alles konnte er klar im Mondlicht erkennen. Und war seine schattenhafte Gestalt wie Marmor, so war die ihre weiß wie Schnee. Makellos und sanft…

Und als er sie so betrachtete, im Geheimen in diesem Zimmer, auf diesem Stuhl saß und stumm auf dieses Mädchen herunterblickte ohne das sie etwas bemerkte, fragte er sich erst jetzt wieder, was er hier überhaupt machte…

Er durfte nicht hier sein. Es war zwar sein Zimmer aber er hatte in diesem Moment genauso viel Recht hier zu sein, als wenn es ein fremdes wäre. Es ging nicht, es war in jeder Weise verboten…

Doch er konnte sich irgendwie nicht dazu bringen, diesem Gedanken noch irgendwie folge zu leisten. Auf einmal war es ihm herzlich egal, was alle anderen davon denken mochten…

Auf einmal kam ihm sein eigenes Zimmer seltsam fremd vor. Mit dem Mädchen vor ihm in seinem Bett, schien es sich auf einmal völlig verändert zu haben. Sie wirkte wie ein blasser Engel im Mondschein.

Und auf einmal hatte er einfach nur noch das Verlangen sie zu berühren… Die Hand auszustrecken und zu ertasten, ob dieses Wesen da wirklich echt war, was da seinen Weg irgendwie in sein Bett gefunden hatte.

Sich zu vergewissern, dass _sie_ echt war…

Das sie nicht nur ein Traum war, den er gerade im Halbschlaf durchlebte.

Und unwillkürlich als er sie da in seinem Bett liegen sah, und sie mit untrüglichen schwarzen Augen betrachte, fragte er sich, wie lange es schon her war, seit eine zweite Präsens dieses Haus erfüllt hatte… Seit wann eine zweite Seele die Kälte und Dunkelheit dieses Hauses durchbrochen und wieder etwas Licht in das Dunkel gebracht hatte…

Die Antwort war ihm schmerzlich bewusst.

Seid dem Tod seiner Eltern und der Flucht seines Bruders hatte es niemand mehr gegeben… Niemanden.

Doch auf einmal schien ihm sein Zimmer wieder etwas mit Licht gefüllt zu sein. Ein Licht das das ganze Haus einst ausgestrahlt hatte als seine Eltern noch gelebt hatten.

Und auf einmal erkannte er, dass sie das machte… Ihre Präsenz war nicht übermäßig stark, fast fliegend, doch sie füllte dieses Zimmer bereits so aus, als hätte sie schon immer hier gelebt. Auf einmal erschien dieses Zimmer nicht einmal mehr annähernd so dunkel und kalt, wie er es noch von gestern in Erinnerung hatte.

Und das alles wegen diesem Mädchen, das gerade in seinem Bett schlief…

Und Sasuke schätzte, als er nun leicht bitter lächelnd den Kopf von ihrer Gestalt abwandte, dass es wohl Ironie des Schicksals war.

Das Mädchen das er immerzu verletzte, dass Mädchen das ihn aber selbsternannt, über alles andere liebte… Dieses Mädchen lag jetzt gerade da vor ihm in seinem Bett und schaffte es gerade seine gesamte heile Welt, mit unerschütterlicher Präzision, auf den Kopf zu stellen…

Sie liebte ihn schon weit bevor sie überhaupt Genin geworden waren, und er wusste das.

Er war nicht blind. Er erkannte wohl ihre sanften und schüchternen Annäherungsversuche und es schmerzte ihn innerlich, wann immer er sie zurückweisen musste, doch noch hatte er keine Zeit dafür …

Erst musste er die Person töten, die seine ganze Familie ausgelöscht hatte und für immer das Licht aus seinem Leben genommen hatte. Vorher würde er niemals Ruhe geben.

Doch vielleicht…

Und noch einmal sah er auf das Mädchen in seinem Bett nieder, das immer noch ruhig da lag, und seine Augen wurden unbewusst weicher...

Und er konnte das Gefühl nicht benennen das ihn in diesem Moment wie eine warme Welle auf einmal durchströmte, doch in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass ihm Sakura wohl doch nicht ganz so gleichgültig war wie er immer dachte. Überhaupt nicht sogar…

Vielleicht würde sie sogar warten, überlegte er dann. So lange bis er seine Rache vollendet hatte. Er könnte es sich vorstellen…

Doch wenn _er_ seine Rache vollendet hatte, würde er dann…...

Der Gedanke brach ab. Er hatte in eine Richtung weiter überlegt in die er sich noch nie zuvor vorgewagt hatte. Und es verunsicherte ihn etwas, doch…

…auch wenn er sich noch gestern die Zunge abgebissen hätte- jetzt in diesem Raum während das Mondlicht auf ihn und das pinkhaarige Mädchen in dem Bett fiel, gab er es mit einem kleinen, kaum erkennbaren, winzigen Lächeln zu…

„Vielleicht…" Flüsterte er leise.

Vielleicht würde er einmal diesen Schritt, mit ihr zusammen gehen… Irgendwann.

Und mit einem letzten Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen auf das schlafende Mädchen, lehnte er sich schließlich an die Wand zurück und schloss langsam die Augen, als ihn Müdigkeit auch fast schon in der nächsten Sekunde übermannte…

Sein letzter Gedanke galt dem, dass er in ein paar Stunden unbedingt wieder aus diesem Stuhl verschwunden sein musste bevor sie aufwachte. Doch seltsamerweise war das letzte Bild ihre Gestalt, wie es sich auch in dieser Nacht erneut unauslöschbar in seinem Kopf eingeprägt hatte…

Ja…

Und unbewusst für ihn lächelte er, als das Mondlicht die beiden Gestalten im Zimmer in ein sanftes Silber tauchte und seine schützenden Flügel über seine beiden Schützlinge ausbreitete…

Vielleicht, irgendwann…

_Someday you will be mine..._

OWARI

----------

Fortsetzung: My guardian Angel…


End file.
